Songs of the Heart
by leebug1219
Summary: Abby uploads Gibbs' songs onto his IPod and he reflects on the songs. Taken from season 5 epi Ex-Files opening


**AN: **So I was browsing the NFA website and the challenges and I came across one about five songs that would be on Gibb's Ipod. And while I didn't necessarily this for that challenge, it really stuck with me and wouldn't leave me alone. I have not forgotten about the other fic I am writing… I have just been really sick and haven't really been swaying that way.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS or the characters-- I just like seeing them in many different situations.

**Spoiler Alert: **Season 5- Ex-Files

So I finally gave into Abby and let her put songs on that pod thingy for me. I strictly told her that I only wanted the five songs that I gave her on a list on it- however when I got it back I noticed that there were a lot more than five.

"Abby, what is all this other crap?" "Gibbs, you have seriously got to broaden your horizons. So, I went around to everyone and asked for contributions to your music file. But don't worry my silver haired fox, your five are on there too… and even in their own play list," the Goth said in between sips of her eighth caf-pow of the day.

As I scrolled through the song list- after she explained it has simply as possible- I recognized some of the songs and smirked. There was of course two songs from bands I had never heard of on there. I attributed them to Abby since the names of the bands looked like something you would encounter on Halloween. Jen had added I'll be Seeing You and Take My Breath Away- both of which she listened to non-stop while undercover. Tony, I assumed, submitted Act a Fool and Danger Zone since they were listed under the soundtrack genre. Ziva's songs were Playing with the Boys and R-E-S-P-E-C-T which I thought were fitting for her. McGee had put in some good Ol' Frank Sinatra and Ducky threw in Rain Drops Keep Falling on my Head. I finally figured out how to play just my five and drifted off into memories.

Baby Mine- It was from the Dumbo movie. Shannon had loved that fairytale, so Kelley was hooked from birth. Shannon would sing her this song as a lullaby to get her to sleep when she was a baby. The little blue eyed baby would not close her eyes until she heard the first words. When she got older and she was sick, the only thing she would want would be to lie in her bed, with her stuffed elephant, and watch Dumbo the movie. The first time I went off to war, I left her a recording of me singing her song.

The songs switched and a tear came to my eyes. It was When I see you Smile. I instantly thought back to the red-headed beauty that could make me do anything by just simply smiling at me. It was her pleading, and finally her smile, that convinced me to make a tape of me singing for our little girl. I don't ever remember her crying or looking angry with anyone. We had our fights, don't get me wrong, but I could always tell her mood by what kind of smile she had.

The next song took me to another country, in another time. It was another red-headed beauty that got me hooked on this one. As Time Goes By was the first song we ever had to dance to while on an undercover mission. After the event that night, she drug me back to our hotel room and declared that I had to watch the movie Casablanca. Our story was like the movie: we were two people, in a far away land and we fell in love. And just like the movie, reality came crashing down on us and I lost the girl. I stopped listening to the song after that- and burned the copy of the movie that was left when she disappeared. And then one day, many moons later she appeared in my life again. And even though she said "no off the job," she stopped me from leaving and whispered in my ear "but we will always have Paris." For some reason, my heart said it was okay to listen to that special song again.

When the music switched again, I thought of everyone that I had lost. If I had Only Known was like the theme song to my life. And while I can't go back and change anything, I just wish that I would have said all the things I wanted to say instead of holding them in. I wish I knew that they knew how important to me. If I had only known that I would never see them again, I would have done everything I could to change destiny. And now, now I make sure that all those in my heart are as safe as I can possible make them.

The last song made me smile. I only came to know it when Jen and I were sitting on this god awful stakeout one night and we were close to poking our eyes out from boredom. All of a sudden she bursts out into song "Bad boys Bad boys whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do when we come from you." After that, anytime we were stuck on a really long stakeout, at some point the song was sung. I hadn't heard it for many years when DiNozzo all of a sudden started singing it one day. I was driving like mad to a suspects house when he just breaks into song- the blast from the past startled me so much that I nearly wrecked the car. I looked over at him and slapped him up side the head. He shut up, but every now and then I can hear him quietly singing it when we go after suspects.

The phone rings and brings me back from my daydream. I listen intently and look up at the gang "Suit up, dead sailor." As they all rush to the elevator, I find myself humming "bad boys, bad boys…"

**AN 2: So that is it folks. If you couldn't tell from the list of songs that was contributed by the gang- I am seriously on a Top Gun thing. The songs are all not mine. The complete list is: I'll Be Seeing You- Billie Holiday; Take My Breath Away- Berlin; Act a Fool- Ludacris; Danger Zone- Kenny Loggins; Playing with the Boys- Kenny Loggins; R-E-S-P-E-C-T- Aretha Franklin; Rain Drops Keep Falling on my Head- BJ Thomas; Baby Mine- Disney (although I like the Alison Kraus version); When I See You Smile- Bad English; As Time Goes By- Dooly Wilson; If I had Only Known- Reba McEntire; Bad Boys- Bob Marley**


End file.
